


Hold on a sec

by Gallifrean_assbutts_in221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrean_assbutts_in221b/pseuds/Gallifrean_assbutts_in221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets angry at Cas after he interferes with a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on a sec

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry guys. More ficlets. This is getting out of hand and I'm not sure it's healthy but I have no other way to deal with feelings.

“Why did you have to follow us? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

Cas scowled at him as they stood three feet apart in the bunker. “I am an angel of the Lord, Dean, I am perfectly capable of handling myself in battle.”

“Really? Because correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure there’s a gaping wound in your chest right now!”

“I was busy saving you from the plethora of demons intent on attacking and killing you!”

“Why couldn’t you just let me take care of them instead of getting yourself hurt for me?”

“Because then you would be dead, and that would benefit no one!”

Dean turned his back, fuming. Cas sighed behind him and then spoke in a voice he was clearly fighting to keep calm. “Dean, I know that you’re angry. But please understand that I was just trying to help you.”

He didn’t respond. Both of them stood in silence while the air cooled down slowly, and eventually Dean turned to face Cas, who was thoughtfully examining the blood on two of his fingers. Dean sighed.

“How’s your wound?”

“It’s fine.”

Neither of them said anything for another moment, until Cas suddenly looked up at him and blurted, “I don’t understand why you won’t let me help you.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, you can’t…I mean…Everyone close to me gets hurt. Everyone. I just—I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Cas sighed. “Do me a favor, Dean. Please stop worrying about me.”

Dean couldn’t reply—he just stared at the angel with a mixture of concern and helplessness. Cas’s eyes were a brilliant blue, and he felt like they were burning right through him.

Then, out of nowhere, Cas crossed the room in three short strides, gripped Dean's face in his hands, and kissed him on the lips. Dean was so surprised he just stood there, eyes bugging out of his head.

Cas was really, really kissing him, clutching Dean’s cheeks roughly in his fingers, and Dean was so completely stunned that he barely managed to register how soft Cas’s lips were against his, and what a surprisingly good kisser he was for a virgin—

Cas came up for air and Dean mumbled “Cas, what the—”

But he didn’t get to finish because Cas was madly kissing him again, sort of frantic, like he thought Dean would disappear if he stopped. Dean managed to think something along the lines of “Jesus what the fuck wait a second Cas is kissing me okay um why is he doing that what is this and oh crap holy shit Cas is kissing me holy fucking shit jesus christ—”

Dean hadn’t moved a muscle, and in between kisses he tried get a word in edgewise—

“Cas, hold on—”

“Cas, wait, what's—”

“Cas, wait a minute, what are you—Cas—”

Finally Cas pulled away, looking straight at him. “Yes?” he asked patiently.

“Um—” Dean stared into the brilliant blue of Cas’s eyes and found he couldn’t answer. “I—um—”

After another moment of silence and helpless staring, Cas leaned in again and, with the same urgency as before, began kissing Dean ravenously. 

“Cas, wait—”

But the angel did not oblige his gasps for air. Slowly, Dean closed his eyes and started to process the feeling of Cas’s hands on his face, Cas’s mouth on his; and then he reached up slowly to tangle his fingers in Cas’s hair and grip the back of his tattered trench coat.

“Cas—”

And Dean was kissing him back all of a sudden, and their arms were entwined together as Cas clutched hungrily at his shoulders, trying to bring him closer.

“Cas—”

It was a whisper this time, and Dean honestly had no fucking clue what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop, so he decided to take the initiative and pulled Cas’s trench coat off, discarding it carelessly on the floor.

Cas pulled back to look at him as he did so, each of them searching for something in the other’s eyes. Not consent, exactly, but certainty: knowledge that, for sure, this was what they both wanted.

After an intense moment, they crashed together again, and Dean smiled beneath his angel’s lips as he pulled off the tie.

“Cas…”


End file.
